Mobile lifts are well known in the art. The mobile lift allows an operator to lift a heavy object safely without causing back injuries. Also, the mobile lift can assist the operator in lifting loads heavier than the operator can physically lift without assistance. Storage racks and shelves are well known in the art for storing objects.
Mobile lifts typically include a boom pivotally mounted on a support structure. Commonly, the support structure is mounted on wheels for allowing the mobile lift to be easily moved. Many mobile lifts typically include a lift cable passing over the end of the boom. A first end of the lift cable is attached to the object to be lifted, and a second end of the lift cable is attached to a winch or to a counterweight apparatus. The counterweight can be adjusted to be essentially about the same weight as the weight of the object being lifted. Since the weight being lifted is essentially counterbalanced by the counterweight, the operator can easily lift the object, because the operator is only lifting a small portion of the total weight of the object. When the object weight changes, the operator is required to lift and to remove or add different counterweights. This lifting of the counterweights can cause back injuries to the operator.
Many fork lift trucks are powered by engines that are fueled by liquid petroleum (LP) gas or propane. The gas is typically stored in a container commonly referred to as a "cylinder." The cylinders are removably attached to a platform on one end of the fork lift truck. Commonly, the cylinders are located four or more feet above the ground. When empty, an LP tank must be manually lowered from the fork lift truck platform to the floor. Next, a filled cylinder must be manually lifted to the fork lift truck platform.
Additionally, the empty and full cylinders must be carried to and from a central storage rack where the cylinders are safely stored. Since each filled cylinder weighs between about 60 and 80 pounds, there is a risk of injury to the operator when lifting and moving the cylinder. Furthermore, some operators may not be physically strong enough to lift and move the cylinder.